


(Fanart) T'Pring on Vulcan

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of T'Pring





	(Fanart) T'Pring on Vulcan

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr was wishing for more pictures of T'Pring with her hair down.
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
